Forum:Let's Make this Wiki Better
Hi, I'm Zerachielle. For those of you just joining me, a disfavourable post about the Fanon Wiki was written Winx-Fairies. I think that you can figure the rest out yourselves. Now, I hear that some of you are willing to take the effort to improve this wiki. Is that true? How many of you want to improve this wiki? Secondly, some of you may be wondering who the hell am I to boss you all around. Read that post on Winx-Fairies that I had hyperlinked above. Your answer is right there. I assume that you can figure it, the answer, out. Feel free to read the comments just to see the reaction of the readers. In short, it is not pretty. To start off, we can discuss the main page. I have already opened some points of discussions on the main page's talk page. Please read it and discuss there. Next issue, character profiles. I've gone through the few that are here. They need to have uniform formatting. Yes, I know that this is your personal work, but is also a public database. Since this is a public database, it needs to read like a book. That means info boxes and the organisation of information must be uniform. However, what you write in it is up to you. Just remember, if you plan on pointing your readers to your character pages, they need to be easy to understand. They also need to be easy to understand for someone who has never read your fanfiction. You might get more fans that way. --Zerachielle 05:48, January 2, 2011 (UTC) oo! I want to help improve! ^^ I agree with all of that. The thing is, I'm not sure if and when I'll ever actually write a story for Ali. As for her page's formatting, I think it's as uniform as it's going to get. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 20:21, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Not good enough, especially with that attitude. You will have to impose the same character profile formats on all the characters. It needs to read like a book. Like a Pokemon book. --Zerachielle 04:01, January 4, 2011 (UTC) What? Are you saying all our profiles should become clones? That's just boring. It's not all about YOU and what YOU think. It's OUR work so WE can choose what we do. Nuff' said.--BloomPurple11-Fire Arrow 15:36, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Not helping, BP. What do you mean, with that attitude? I'll be happy to reformat any pages that need it, but we need something to base it off of. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 16:06, January 4, 2011 (UTC) But she's bossing us. I, personally, think my page is fine. Zerachielle can say what she wants - I have my own ideas.--BloomPurple11-Fire Arrow 16:26, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough. But she is right about the formatting- it would drive me crazy if all the pages had their own format that was all over the place. But you're right as well- not everyone's going to have the same info on all their pages. Look at mine: I have her background, her story, and her transformations. You (BP) have her story, her background, her many transformation pics and descriptions, her boyfriends, and her abilities. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 20:40, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Formatting needs to be uniform. I've said that how many times? If one page looks completely different from the other, the readers will just leave. BloomPurple11, I will assume that you know nothing about publishing. Most authors must adhere to publisher's standards, not their own because they want to and its their work. The little things, like Canadian grammar vs American grammar, formatting, etc, is decided by the publisher, not the author. However, like I said, what you write in those profiles is up to you. Your job as an author is to make the best with what you have. I get angry with the editing software on Fanfiction.net because the line breaks get really messy in the html and triple exclamation points get converted into single exclamation points, and I can't do anything about it. I have to work my way around the system and make my work shine through its quality and creativity while being within the boundaries of the program. In short, deal with it. If you don't like the program you're working with, you have two options: 1) leave or 2) stay and make the best of it. What is it going to be? Roxy13, the "I think it's as uniform as it's going to get" is not good enough. You need to think better than that. --Zerachielle 00:46, January 5, 2011 (UTC) How'm I supposed to think better when I don't have anything else to base it by? --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 10:49, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Stay. I have no intention to leave.--BloomPurple11-Fire Arrow 15:41, January 5, 2011 (UTC) You've made a decision. Now, what are you going to do? --Zerachielle 04:05, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Work on my fanfic. Goodbye!--Babi Ariel~Don't you like my joke? 11:02, January 23, 2011 (UTC) So you don't want to make this wiki better, I assume? Last I checked, the intention is to have more people write here. How are you going to make that happen? --Zerachielle 00:13, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Block you and your big head.--Babi Ariel~Don't you like my joke? 18:06, January 24, 2011 (UTC)